Recovery F12
by bmlee722
Summary: The story of how Star Fox was reborn. The Anglars have taken over Corneria, and the ony ones who can save us are a hood, a mechanic, and a formboy.


Date: Fall 2115

Solar Location: Corneria

Team: Recovery Force 12

Mission: Liberate the Capital

Description: The central metropolis city of Corneria has been taken over by Anglars. The threat is at it's peak and the good people are being taken as slaves and sold across the universe. They have had the city for over 2 years. Many armies had tried to stop them. Some even took drastic measures by nuking them or planting bombs within ambassadors. All of these attempts failed. The Anglars were too high in number for any battle to be won. Then the General Pepper came to the realization that it shouldn't take an army. Just one great team.

The Star Fox team has been broken apart by McCloud's death and Pigma Dengar's betrayal. They needed a new Star Fox team. Genuises would be working day and night to assemble the men and women perfect for the job. Thier trainer would be the last surviving member of Star Fox, Peppy Hare. There was a young man who passed a flight test 100%, something not done by anyone, Mr. Falco Lombardi. They would get the world ffamous engineer, Scott "Toad" Winslow. The leader would be Mcloud's son, Fox McCloud. With a new team assembled, the Command was ready to set them loose in Corneria. If they fail, Corneria would be gone forever.

RECOVERY F12: The White Rabbit and Death Hawk

Peppy Hare and Falco Lomdadi walked down an underground tunnel burrowing right under the capital. Peppt was armed with the gattling gun ang Falco had the sniper rifle. Peppy paid close attention to his radar to see if the destination was under watch.

"Okay, Lombardi, you know the plan right, we head to Delta point, which is where the presidents passage ends, you stick your head up and snipe any unwanted enemies, then once the coast is clear, I'll head up, run to the Panic Room of the East distric, clearing the way with my gun. Then you come up and set up the transporter, then we gather the team and keep the Panic Room as a safehouse. Got it?" explained Peppy.

"Yeah, yeah. Senator Brown made it quite clear that we couldn't fail." said Falco.

"We can't," said Peppy, "Corneria was a once beautiful city. These Anglars have soiled a once perfect nation. If we don't succeed in bringing them down from power the universe will lose the one light of hope in the world."

Falco took a minute to take it in, "We're here," he stuck his head up and peered through lense of his rifle. There were two guards on a balcony above them, he shot them. There was one wlking by, he shot him. The last one on top of a tower with another sniper. Falco shot him down and took his ammo. "Coast is clear. White Rabbit. Code 4. Plus Plus Plus. HCome out of the hole, White Rabbit."

"Death Hawk, this is White Rabbit. Enemy count low. Account positive. Coming out of the hole." Peppy crawled out of the tunnel and tagged Falco out. He made a break out towardsthe Safehouse. Falco did so well at securing the area, Peppy didn't have to fire more than one round of the gattling gun.

"Let me get the door," Falco unlocked the door and let them in.

"Let me download the transporter, you snipe any extra enemies coming towards the base." As Peppy worked the complecated wiring, Falco stood at the window with the Sniper. Peppy and him weren't allowed to leave this dump until they caught word from Command. Corneria used to be a beautiful skyline with a great view. Now mucky water ran through the streets, the buildings were moldy and crumbling, the sun didn't show anymore. Everything seemed damp. Even if they did succeed he had a feeling that Corneria would never be the same.

Recovery F12: Calling of the Great Fox

Fox McCloud was brought away from his counrtyside home to a central Command base on Fichina. The escort said it was of vital importance that Fox listens to whatever the Chairman Zaroff had to say and carefully consider his answer. Whatever that meant. He was sitting at a table with no chair on the other end. How was the Chairman going to-

A circular mark in the wall opened to reveal a small blue orb, "Hello, Mr. McCloud. How are you?" it asked with a British accent. The orb glowed as he spoke, "I understand your confusion. Trust me I will eaplain everything."

"How about you start with why you're a talking sphere?" replied Fox.

"I can't let the public know who I am, for my own protection. I'm sure you'd understand. Anyway, you are aware of the threat on Corneria, Correct?" said the Chairman.

"Of course, who hasn't. The Anglars took over and sold the civilians away. THey destroy the army from the Katina base."

"So you know of the incident at the Katina Base Outpost 1-B? It says in my documents you were stationed there for a short time. Tell us about the time you've spent there."

"What's to tell. I was under the order of Captain Fredrick Flowers. That is until his death. When the Venomites attcked he was the only casualty, there would have been more, but I led those men out of there. I don't mean to boast, but I think I did an okay job at saving them." said Fox modestly.

"Your efforts were more than okay. They were brilliant. That is why you got a paid vacation. And that is also why we are choosing you for this mission."

"Mission? What Mission?"

"We've assembled a team to drive the Anglars out of Corneria. We have a general, a pilot, and an engineer. All we need is a field commander. We think you'd be perfect fo the job. Now before you say anything. You're the only man for the job. For one your father was a legend. Maybe it's genetic. Second you're the only one who can touch the Great Fox."

"My fathers ship?"

"Yes, it was left to you in the will. I was legalized by Command so we can touch it until you give the Okay. So, what is it McCloud. Do we have that 'Okay' we need. Just sign here."

A pen and contrant were brought in by an attending. Fox picked up the pen and read the contract slowly.

RECOVERY F12: Theta Omicron Heinlin 5

Falco looked out the window of the Safehouse in the middle of enemy territory. He watched multiple Anglars pass. He wished he could kill them, but he had to keep his range in at the time Just them the radio buzzed.

"Recon Team 6, this is Fichina Outpost Delta. Come in Recon 6."

Peppy ran toward the radio and turned the dial to 'mic', "Outpost Delta this is Recovery Beacon 6. We have breached every gate. We are currently in position. Awaiting orders now," there was a long pause, "Fichina I need your orders, do you read!"

"We read you, Recon 6. I was just cheacking to see if this was right. It seems they're calling for a... Thetha Omicron Heinlin 5 for Falco Lombardi, But those were outlawed. No, it's definatley a TOH5. Peppy, stay put. And Falco, be safe. Commnad out." She logged out.

"What's a Theta Oma-thing heimlich 5 or whatever?"

"Theta Omicron Heinlin 5. It's a dangerous manuever which requires a person to go incognito through enemy territory and kill as many foot soldiers as possible. It lead to too many deaths years ago. It was outlwaed. The problem is, my job is to keep you alive at all costs. But I have to snipe a guy take his armor and send you out there. No I can't."

"But I will," Falco stepped up, "If there's any chance to imporve Corneria I'll do it."

"NO!" Peppy cried, "I can't lose another teammate," he paused and breathed heavily, "I'll radio command tommorow. I can't let you do this. A TOH5 takes months of planning..." Pappy raised his head, "But why."

"Why what? Peppy, What's going on?"

Peppy turned the radio on, "Ficina Outpost Delta this is Recon Team 6. Come in Ficina Delta."

"We got on line Peppy," said the woman, "What's the problem?"

"Falco Lombardi is dead," Falco jumped as Peppy spoke, "Send me ROB 64. Cancel the Theta Omicron Heinlin 5. I'm staying here to keep things in order. Organize Falco's military funeral. By the way Jane, Requietsa de Pazzi."

"Oh I get it. ROB 64 is on his way."

Falco stood shell-shocked at Peppy, "You mind telling me what the Hell that was?

"Listen Falco, a TOH5 is a mission that men are only sent on if they are listed as dead. That way not only will they be out of the system, but if they do, or 'will' die, Command has little to no legal issues. I gave the order that you were dead for two reasons. One, to get you saved if caught and two to make Command come up with a new plan. Until then, you'll be obeying me. Got that soldier."

Falcor stammer" I... I don't... I guess, but-"

"I have a plan. ROB 64 is my droid. He's supposde to pick up your corpes. When he does, he'll be your ticket into the Anglar Temple."

"I'm not getting this. How is ROB supposed to help us?"

"Every Personal Droid, ot PD, is implated with an Artificial Intelligence unit. These are all differnt. They each have their own personalities and powers. ROB 64's power is the PROXY unit. it allows him to project a holographic image of another person over his skin and allows him to walk around likie that person. He'll be the sergeant bringing you into the military."

"So..."

"So you're gonna be the Anglar's new pilot, private."

RECOVERY F12: The [File Deleted]

Fox was brought down a long tunnel by Jane, the Command receptionist. She was pretty and had a sweet viocec. Fox likied her, he hoped to see more of her soon. She apperentyl had a relationship with Falco Lombardi, but she didn't talk much about her personal life. "Remeber Fox," she said when we breach gate Gamma, you'll meet up with ROB 64. He'll take you to Peppy. Do anything he says, no matter what. He knows what he's talking about. And never ask about Falco. It's a touchy subject." Fox could've have sworn she was about to cry, "Good luck, Fox." She left on a hovercart.

Fox looked up at the sign above that said "GAMMA GATE" He looked for ROB 64, but only found a sleeping man, Fox ran over to wake him up but as soon as he touched the man, he spoke.

"Turning off decoy system," it said in a robotic voice. I stood up. It was a bronze robot with all sorts of buttons and wires. "I am the Robotic Operating Bionic series 64. You may call me Rob. I have come to assist you Fox. I am a PROXY droid. If you ever find yourself in a messy situation, I shall turn into someone else and help you, Fox. Turning off introduction sequence."

"Wow. A real Robot," Fox was in awe. He had never seen on of the AI's before, 'Can you do cool tricks and stuff?"

"Of course," it turned into Jane and mimiced her voice, "I can use holographic perephirals to change the lighting and reflection around me and maje my skin look like another person so long as they are reltivaly the same size as me," it was a common robot voice that sperated each sylable. It was cool.

"Well. Hi, I'm Fox McCloud."

"I know. I know everything about you Fox. You are the son of James and Pamela McCloud. You were the interim leader at the Katina Frontier during the Venomite attack on the base. It is for those reasons you were recuited for the mission. And of course, the Hanso File."

"What's the Hanso File."

"Warning. Warning. Hanso File is classified."

"Rob, I demand you tell me. I'm part of it I have a right to know."

"I cannot-"

"Rob, tell me or I'll put you out of this mission. Remember, I call the shots for now. Don't make me discharge you."

"It is my duty to obey commanding offiecers. Fair enough, Fox. The Hanso file is a Command Theory that if a person is sent on a mission of *blur* t-h-e-n *blur* er." Rob's voice got deeper and deeper until his head laid limp. His visor was shut off and he fell over.

"Rob?" Fox had not known what was going on. Then a loud start-up noise came from Rob and he stood back up again, looking completely normal.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I must obey orders, but a higher order than you told me never to speak of this. One drive overode the other and I couldn't process them both at the smae time. So I subconciencely shut myself down in order to stop myself from telling you about the [File Deleted]."

"What'd you just say?"

"Since my file on not telling you fully overrode the one to tell you, I can no long speak of it in front of you. I'm sorry Fox, but can you not ask me about it. It takes too much power to reset."

"Sure. No problem." Fox promised not to ask, but he never promised not to wonder.

RECOVERY F12: The Victum

Seven Anglar Politicians and Generals sat around a table with the Anglar symbol on it. They looked stern and woried. Something or someoen had a plan to throw a monkey wrench in their plan to become the most powerful nation in the world. Their power slowly began to drop. The head Anglar spoke gravely of the inceident.

"My fellow Anglars, It seems our old nemesis, Command of the Free World, is hatching a new plan. A plan to bring us down from power." he said, "It seems that instead of large armies with guns and tanks, they are sending an small team to destroy our empire from this inside. It seems part of the team has already breach ed the sheilds and is inside the fortress."

"Impossible," shouted the top scientist Anglar, "Those force fields are probably the strongest ones in the galaxy. No one man can get through, not even a whole army. Sir, I promise you if they ahppened to breach security, my own gate defense machinism will kill them on spot."

"Silence," shouted the led Anglar, "It seems your science has faild us. No, we need a brute force to exterminat these scoundrels....

...We need The Victum"


End file.
